


[PODFIC] Observational Truth, by Regionalpancake

by Thimblerig



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: (with popcorn), Crew as Family, Elnor is an artist, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I am HERE for hopeless chaotic queer disasters, Male-Female Friendship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Raffi is a hopeless chaotic queer disaster, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Elnor is a trained artist in the Qowat Milat tradition. His drawings show the crew as they truly are, revealing more than a few secrets about the residents of La Sirena to Raffi... particularly when it comes to Seven.
Relationships: Agnes Jurati/Cristóbal Rios, Elnor & Raffi Musiker, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Raffi Musiker & Cristóbal Rios, Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	[PODFIC] Observational Truth, by Regionalpancake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regionalpancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regionalpancake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Observational Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842516) by [Regionalpancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regionalpancake/pseuds/Regionalpancake). 



__

_Raffi sighed and took another sip of coffee, the steam drifting lazily past her face and up into the space above the mess._

_It had been weeks now since they’d saved the synths. Weeks since all that action, the adrenaline, the fear and the relief. That day had been so terrifying. So thrilling too. She’d not felt that alive in a long time._

_Especially since…_

_She looked across the mess table at the empty seat where Seven had sat. Raffi had replayed that moment over and over again in her mind. They’d drank, looked into each others eyes. There was something there, a knowing look, a spark maybe? Seven lacing her fingers with Raffi’s own, a fingertip tenderly, oh god so tenderly, brushing the back of her knuckles.…_

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1E2P_aNSMTk25KPICDCvzJisUPECUO-6W/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

Format: MP3  
Length: 26:28  
Size: 22.13 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used: Audio Evolution; Logopit Plus; Music Editor
> 
> Cover Image: Production still
> 
> Music/FX: “Open_Chords_mp3” by ValentinSosnitskiy - https://freesound.org/people/ValentinSosnitskiy/sounds/276973/ (CC BY 3.0)


End file.
